Purgatory
by love-ie
Summary: John wakes up in purgatory without knowing how he came there or how to get out. But he gets help from a vampire who got his own reasons to get out. Hunter!John & Vamp!Lock
1. Chapter 1

yeahh new story! i came up with this when i watched supernatural so it might sound familiar. oh and i kinda forgot that with the Restoration Ritual you need the remains of the person but lets not talk about that :3 and thanks to Justmijke for being my amazing beta and dealing with all my mistakes '3'~  
ok have fun!

* * *

The last thing John remembered was hard blow against the back of his head. He was chasing a shape shifter and he ran in an ally when it happened. But when he opened his eyes he wasn't in that ally anymore. He stood up with a groan, rubbing the back of his head. He looked around and all he could see were trees and bushes. He didn't hear any birds or saw any animals, just woods. Miles and miles of woods. When he looked up at the sky it was all grey-ish with white clouds.

"Where the fuck am I..." John said and he turned around in the hope he would see anything else then those endless woods. On that moment he heard the sound of sticks breaking and bushes moving and turned so he was facing the direction of the sound. He didn't see anything. He took a quick glance at the ground and picked up a big stick that was laying next to his feet. The moment he picked it up someone dashed up to him. John quickly reacted and hit the person on the side of their head. The stick broke and the person fell on his back. John looked at him and saw fangs.

A vampire! John got on top of the man and pressed the stick against his throat. The man firmly grabbed Johns throat but John just held his breath and started pushing the stick down as hard as he could. After what seemed like forever the vampire slowly let go of Johns throat and his arms fell beside him. John took a deep breath and started pushing even harder, putting all the weight of his body on his arms. And with a soft snap the stick made its way through the mans throat. Once the head was completely separated from the body John let himself fall off the men. He took a minute to catch his breath before he got up and started walking.

He didn't know where he was heading but there was one thing he was certain of. It wasn't safe here, wherever here is.

He walked for what felt hours but since his watch was broken and there was no sun to take a guess how late it was, he had no idea how late it actually was. He was attacked by another vampire, three werewolf and something he was fairly sure of that it was a witch.

It was a strange place but the strangest thing till now was how he felt. He was here for at least eight hours and he wasn't hungry nor thirsty. He also felt extremely pure... Like there's nothing wrong in his body and he could fight on forever without taking a break.

John was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice the person behind him. He felt a hard blow on the back of his head and got pushed forward. John reacted quickly and turned himself around on the ground so he was facing the man but the other was faster. The man was sitting on top of him, pinning his arms next to his head. John tried to move but it was complete useless. He couldn't escape. The vampire hissed and showed John his fangs. He lowered his head towards Johns neck and John could feel his breath against his skin. John closed his eyes and just hoped it wouldn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

Just as John gave up all hope the weight on top of him disappeared. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the vampire getting pinned down by another man. The other guy held both his hands on the men's throat and John could see his muscles in his arm starting to work. The man used so much force that his fingers dug into the vampires skin and John looked at it in horror. After a couple of minutes the man separated the vampires head from his body with his bare hands. In the meantime John was already standing upright again and looking at the man. The man placed himself next to the body and looked behind him at John.

"Are you okay?" The man asked with a deep voice. John looked into his blue/green eyes and shivered. He quickly got himself together and nodded. The man grabbed something that looked like a homemade machete from his belt and threw it at John who caught it clumsily.

"Keep watch." The man said and turned back to the body. John saw how the he grabbed a small knife, cut open the dead men's leg and removed a bone.

"What.." Johns voice sounded rough so he cleared his throat and tried again. "What are you doing.."

The man was now sharpening the side of the bone with his knife and he spoke without looking back. "Making you an useful weapon. You're going to need that here."

'Here'... Does this man know where he is.. John decided to give it a shot. He took a quick look around to make sure it's safe before asking the question that was in his head since the moment he came here.

"Where is 'here'?" Oh John really hoped the man had some answers for him, because this slowly started to drive him crazy.

The man took a glance over his shoulder to John and then went back to work. "You don't know?" The man asked as if John was stupid for not knowing. John started to feel even more uneasy and looked around. He was startled when the men stood up and walked towards him. He was taller then John expected and he had to look up to look him in the eyes. The man grabbed the machete from Johns hand and handed over the one he just made. John looked at it. It was a good weapon. It was light and doesn't seem to break fast.

John was looked up surprised when the man started talking again.

"You're in purgatory" he said.

John had to take a minute to overthink what he just heard. "Purgatory...? You mean the place monsters go to when they die...?" The man simply nodded. John felt a slight panic coming up. Why was he here. He wasn't a monster.. Okay he did some bad things in his life but shouldn't he go to hell then. And does this mean he's dead..

The man sighed. "No you're not dead.." John looked up in surprise. "You're here by mistake. Humans aren't supposed to be here. There are only two ways of a human getting into purgatory and those are either killing the alpha leviathan or traveling with a reaper. But since the alpha leviathan is still locked up here I conclude that you've been brought here by a reaper." He explained. John tried to understand everything but it was hard with everything that was going on.

"But why would a reaper do such a thing..?" John asked after a few minutes of thinking. The man shrugged. "Can be all kinds of reason. Maybe you pissed him off or someone payed him to do i-" The man stopped and looked left. John followed his gaze but saw nothing. When he wanted to ask what's wrong the man held up his hand as a sign John should stay quiet. And he did.

"We should move" he said eventually in a soft voice and started walking. John followed him, still looking over his shoulder from time to time.

They walked in complete silence for some time till John decided it was enough. "Why are you helping me? We don't know each other and I don't even know your name." The man suddenly stopped and turned around. John was walking pretty close behind him so he almost bumped into him.

"My name is Sherlock." Sticking out his hand. "John" John simply responded and shook his hand. The man turned back and continued to walk.

"If you're here in purgatory it must mean you're a monster.. What are you?" John asked the man and Sherlock just coldly answered. "Vampire".

Again it stayed quiet for a while. "You still haven't told me why you're helping me" John asked and Sherlock stayed quiet. John wondered if he heard the question but just as he wanted to ask it again Sherlock responded. "Because I need your help to get out of here" John frowned "Why would I help a vampire out of purgatory? You're here for a reason you know".

Sherlock suddenly stopped and turned. He looked angry. "I'm not. I'm here by mistake just like you." John was confused but hold onto his machete tighter, ready to block any attack that could come his way. "What do you mean..?" John tried, not sure how Sherlock would react.

Sherlock took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a bit before explaining further. "I didn't choose to be a vampire. I was bitten in an ally by some random guy. Also, I only fed of someone once in my whole life and that was when I just turned.. Since then I've been living on packs of blood."

This surprised John. He thought for a second that the man was lying but the look in his eyes told him otherwise. John thought this over real quick. "Okay if I help you get back, what are you planning to do there?"

"I get back to my boyfriend"

John blinked a couple of times. He expected a lot but not this.

"Boyfriend..?"

Sherlock nodded. "We had a fight and I ran out of the house in anger. Couple minutes later I was murdered.." He looked down. Clearly it still hurts him to think about it and John felt sorry for him.

"Okay!" John said which made Sherlock look up again. "I will help you." Sherlock clearly was surprised John changed his mind but he smiled. "Thank you.."

"But one thing.." John looked around. "How are we going to get out of here..?" Sherlock got all serious again.

"There is a portal quite some distance that way". He pointed the way they were heading. "It's a passage between earth and purgatory and only humans and reapers can go through it."

"So that's why you need my help." John said to which Sherlock nodded.

John smiled and started walking again. "Well we better get going then" Sherlock also smiled and followed him.

They walked in the direction of the portal and got attacked multiple times. But with the two of them it was much easier to kill them, even if they were outnumbered. It took them quite some time to finally reach the portal.

Sherlock grabbed his small knife and made a cut in his lower arm and handed it over to john who did the same. "Ready?" Sherlock asked looking down at both their arms. John nodded and they pressed their wounds against each other.

"Conjuncti sumus, unum sumus." John said clearly and Sherlock's soul got sucked into johns arm with great strength. John had to get himself together for a minute before heading towards the portal. He could feel the portal starting to suck him in slowly but he got pulled back roughly. John quickly turned around and held the knife against the throat of whoever dared to stop him now.

John was surprised when he looked into the eyes of a teenage girl. She looked scared and John slowly lowered his knife. But the moment he did that girl threw her head back and a big mouth with sharp looking teeth opened. John reacted quickly and cut her head off. He took a deep breath and looked down at the now lifeless body.

"What the fuck are you…" He almost whispered and he tried to think of anything that could've fit the description of what he just saw. But he got reminded what he was supposed to do when he felt a painful burning feeling in his arm. "Yea yea.. I'm on it." He said and he walked towards the portal.

After John went through the portal he found himself in the ally he got knocked out. He grabbed his knife and cut the burning part of his lower arm. There was an unpleased light and John closed his eyes. When he slowly opened them again he looked into Sherlock's eyes who was smiling at him. John wanted to smile back but got caught by the surprise of Sherlock pulling him in for a hug.

"We did it.." Sherlock said, still holding him. "Yes… yes we did" John said and returned the hug. The hug lasted longer than john expected and he felt how Sherlock slowly started to lean onto him.

"H-hey Sherlock, are you alright?" John tried to push him off to look at his face but Sherlock collapsed on the ground. "Shit! Sherlock!" John let himself sink on the floor as well and placed his hand on Sherlocks head. "You're burning up…"

Sherlock woke up with a unbearable headache. He was surprised to find himself in a pretty comfortable bed. He sat upright and takes a look around the room. Motel room judging by the furniture, size of the room and the brochures on the nightstand. He got up and stumbled to the sink in the bathroom, splashing some water in his face. He looked up in the mirror and tried to remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was his soul being absorbed into johns arm.. John! Where's john. He walked back to the room and grabbed his jacket that was laying on the other bed. When he picked it up a note fell out. Sherlock grabbed it from the floor and read it.

In the fridge.

-JW

It simply said. Sherlock placed his jacket and the note back down on the bed and walked over to the fridge. When he opened it he started smiling. In the fridge were several packs filled with blood. On each one was a note saying what blood type it was. Sherlock grabbed an O positive and carefully opened it. He drank some of the blood and sighed in relieve.

He drank the rest and placed the empty blood pack on the table before heading back to the bathroom for a shower.

When John came back in he saw the bed was empty and he heard the sound of the shower. He placed the groceries on the table and saw the empty blood pack and smiled. At least he drank something. John placed the drinks and sandwiches in the fridge next to the blood and start unpacking the second bag. He got Sherlock some new clothes which he clearly needed. His old ones where all dirty and covered in blood. He walked to the bathroom and knocked before opening the door a little.

"Got you some new clothes". He said and placed them on the sink just around the corner. He heard a soft thanks when he closed the door again. After a couple of minutes Sherlock came walking out of the bathroom and John was a little blown away when he looked at him. God he was pretty good looking without all that blood and dirt… John realized he have been staring at him longer than was normal and quickly cleared his throat and looked away.

"Are the clothes good? I had to guess your size.." He asked while looking back at Sherlock because he couldn't resist it after all. "They will do, thank you". Sherlock responded and he put on his jacket.

"Going somewhere?"

Sherlock nodded and headed for the door. John quickly got up and stood between him and the door. "And where if I may ask?" Sherlock looked down at him, clearly not happy with John blocking his way.

"That's none of your business. Look I needed your help to get out of purgatory and you needed my help to find a way out. That's all over now so we both go our separate ways"

John shook his head. "I don't think so. You're still a vampire and I can't be responsible if you kill someone if I let you go" Sherlock sighed. "I told you before I don't feed of people."

"But what if you lose control?"

"I won't"

"You can't be sure"

Sherlock groaned and put his hand through his hair. "Look John, there is someone I really need to go to."

"Your boyfriend?"

Sherlock was silent on that one for a moment but nodded.

"Well then I will come with you!" john said confident and Sherlock looked surprised.

"What?"

"I'll come with you. I got fake ID's so it will be easier to get you blood packs. Also you got no money nor cards on you so how do you want to get wherever you need to be."

Sherlock thought about it for a second and then sighed. "Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt to travel together."

John smiled and grabbed all his stuff together. "Great! Where are we heading?"

Unnoticed by john Sherlock gave a small smile. "Knighton"

It was a rainy dark night when Sherlock and John were sitting in the bus towards Knighton. Before they went on their way, they stopped by the hospital to get some more blood packs for Sherlock, being very careful not to pick blood from someone who was already dead. Because they both knew what could do that to a vampire.

They were sitting in the back of the bus and John was looking out of the window. Not that he could see anything with clouds blocking the light of the moon and rain pouring against the window. Sherlock fell asleep about an hour ago and was now leaning against John. It would take at least another 2 hours before they finally reach their destination so John decided to try and get some rest as well. He leaned against the window and closed his eyes. He soon went back to his other position when he came to the conclusion that he couldn't sleep. He sighed and once again looked at the other man. John wondered how Sherlock was able to sleep with the bus shaking this much.

He wanted to grab his journal from his bag to do some writing about purgatory but he didn't want to wake him. John then decided it would be best to just sit still and stare into the dark nothingness again.

When they almost reached their destination John woke Sherlock. Carefully because he had no idea in what kind of mood he was when just woken up. Sherlock slowly opened his eyes and sat upright. "Are we almost there…?" He mumbled with a sleepy voice. John smiled and nodded. "Just about 5 more minutes." Sherlock stretched his arms above his head and looked around the bus. It was empty aside from them and the bus driver.

"Switch places with me." Sherlock said and he searched around in his bag.

"What?"

"I need to feed and it goes more unnoticed on the place you're sitting. Come on, we'll be entering the village soon." Sherlock explained a little softer so the bus driver couldn't hear them.

They switched places and Sherlock opened the pack of blood and carefully drank the whole thing. John looked at him. He was fascinated by how the blood went from the pack into his fangs. Halfway Sherlock stopped and looked at him, whipping his lips clean with the back of his hand. "Do you have to look..?"

John snapped out of the thought of how this would feel on your neck and looked him in the eyes. "O-oh I'm sorry.. it's just.. fascinating. I'll stop.." He said and looked the other way. But it was hard. He could feel Sherlocks eyes burning in the back of his head before he continued.

They arrived at their stop and got out. John looked around. "This seems familiar to you?" He asked and Sherlock nodded before starting to walk. John put his bag around his shoulder and followed him.

"It's just a couple of streets away from here" Sherlock said and Aohn reacted with a simple 'ah'. John noticed how there were barely any people on the streets. They walked for a good 10 minutes now and he only saw an old lady with 2 dogs. "It's pretty quiet here.. has it always been like this?" Again Sherlock nodded. "We choose this place because of that. With less people there's less chance someone would find out about me."

"Ah yea of course" John said and looked around again. He almost bumped into Sherlock who suddenly had stopped walking and was now facing a house. John looked up at it. It was a simple house just like the once next to it.

"This is it?" John asked and Sherlock took a deep breath.

"Yup.."

John gave him a soft pat on the back and a smile. "Come on. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. There's nothing to be nervous about. I mean what could possibly got wrong" Sherlock gave him a forced smile back. "You're right.. okay." He walked up to the door and knocked.

* * *

that was it! hope you liked it  
RR and no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally updated! Damn that took longer then it should've... sorry... But oh well here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

It took a while before someone opened the door and it wasn't who Sherlock expected. The one standing in the door was a short, old woman. Sherlock stared down at her and blinked a couple of times before finally finding some words.

"Good evening Miss.. Do you perhaps know where Victor Trevor is?" The old lady thought for a while before finally answering. "You mean the boy who lived here before me? Brown hair, quite tall like you and green eyes?"

Sherlock nodded and gave a smile. "Yes that's him"

"I'm sorry, he died 2 years ago"

Sherlock stopped listening to the woman. He saw all the possible situations that Victor could've died. Car accident, murdered, illness or something else… He wondered what his last thoughts were. What his thoughts about him were. Maybe he forgave him, maybe he still hated him.

He tried to focus on the woman again who just continued talking.

"I-I'm sorry, can you repeat that.." Sherlock asked. Trying really hard to not let his thoughts drift away again.

The woman looked at him. "He committed suicide. Overdoses medicines and alcohol according to the hospital. It's a shame, he was such a nice boy. Some say it happened because his boyfriend and him had a fight and he got depressed. I wonder where his boyfriend is now."

Sherlock took a deep breath. He just noticed he had hold in his breath the whole time the old lady was talking.

"Were you a friend of him?" The lady suddenly asked and Sherlock nodded. "Yea sort of."

"I see, I'm sorry that you must hear it like this dear."

"Its okay... Sorry to have bothered you Miss" Sherlock said and walked away. The lady gave John a worried look and got back inside.

"Where are you going?" John asked, an obvious sign of worry in voice.

"I like to be alone for now."

"It's almost dark, are you sure you will be okay?" But Sherlock just kept walking. Hands in his pockets and his head low. John hesitated but followed him, making sure there was a lot of distance between them.

It was dark when Sherlock arrived at the gate of the cemetery and he walked in. He walked past the gravestones and read every single one of them. When he walked more to the back his eye fell on a more cleaner looking gravestone. He walked towards it and his breath stopped when he read the inscription.

_Victor Trevor_

_1985 – 2013_

Sherlock let himself sink on his knees and he placed a hand at the surface of the cold stone. "So it's true…" He whispered to himself. "It's true and it's all my fault.." He felt the tears burning behind his eyes and he leaned forward, resting his head on the edge of the stone. "I'm sorry…" He said softly while tears fell on the ground. "I'm so sorry…" He said again and started to cry harder now. He closed his eyes and just let it all flow out.

He stopped when he heard footsteps behind him and he got up, sitting on his heels but still looking down at the grave. He didn't have to turn around to know who was now standing behind him.

"I told you I wanted to be alone.." He said, surprised by how broken his own voiced sounded. John knelt down next to him and Sherlock quickly wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his coat.

"I figured it's better you're not alone in this circumstances." John said calmly and he looked at the gravestone. They both were completely silent and Sherlock tried to fight the urge to cry again.

"It's okay you know" John said and Sherlock looked up at him.

"What is..?"

"Crying" John gave him a gentle smile. "It's okay to cry. It shows how much you loved that what you lost" Sherlock stared at him for a while but soon felt the tears burn in his eyes again. John placed an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Sherlock buried his face in Johns jacket and softly cried while John just gave soft pats on his back.

They stayed like this for a good 15 minutes and it softly started to rain. John gave a squeeze in Sherlock's arm. "We should find a motel before we both catch a cold." He said, almost whispering in his ear. Sherlock, who calmed down a bit, nodded and got up. John followed him and without taking a last glance at the grave they both walked out of the cemetery.

They were looking for a motel and it started to rain harder. When they finally had a room and the door was closed behind them, they were soaked. They both took off their coat and John went to the bathroom and came back wearing a bathrobe and holding some towels. When he came back Sherlock was sitting on the edge of one of the beds. He hadn't taken off his wet clothes yet and was shivering while staring at the floor.

John walked over and knelt before him, looking up into his eyes. Sherlock seemed to look right through him.

"You should take off those wet clothes.." John tried but Sherlock didn't respond. John hesitated for a second before bringing his hands towards Sherlock's chest. Sherlock's eyes moved and were now looking directly into Johns. John unbuttoned the first button of Sherlock's shirt and when Sherlock didn't respond he continued. He took off his shirt and shoved back a bit, untying Sherlock's shoes and taking them off together with his socks. Still Sherlock was not responding so John figured it was okay to go further. His hands started to tremble a bit when he reached for Sherlock's belt. He took a deep breath and loosed it completely before doing the same with his trousers. Just when he wanted to ask Sherlock to help, Sherlock leaned on his hands and moved his hips up a little. John took off his trousers and quickly grabbed a towel. He stood up and got on the bed behind Sherlock and he started drying the mans hair.

When John was done with his hair and back Sherlock got up and turned so he was facing John. His eyes were still a little red from crying and his hair was a mess. "Are you okay..?" John asked carefully but Sherlock didn't respond. Instead he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Johns middle. John was surprised but he didn't resist. He put a hand on Sherlock's back and was surprised how cold he actually was. John needed to do something about that or Sherlock could get seriously ill.

After a moment he pushed Sherlock away who started to look worried if he did something wrong. John took off the bathrobe and got under the blanket. Sherlock looked puzzled but eventually did the same. John could feel Sherlock's cold skin pressed against his and he pulled him closer. Sherlock gave a soft gasp but he let it happen.

John slowly traced his hand over Sherlock's arm in the hope he would warm up a bit, and he did. After almost an hour Sherlock was finally getting warmer. John looked down to see how the other man was doing and saw Sherlock was looking up at him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw how close they were. He stared into those eyes and he couldn't make himself look away. He opened his mouth to say something but before the words could come out Sherlock pulled himself up and pressed their lips together.

It felt like forever when Sherlock finally pulled back and all John could do was stare. He didn't know what to do or say. Sherlock was the one who broke the silence with a soft sorry and John shook his head. "I-it's okay.." They looked into each other's eyes for some time before locking lips again. This time it was John who moved forward.

The kiss started out simple but soon became more passionate. Sherlock climbed on top of John and tried to take control of the situation. But that wasn't easy because John wouldn't let him do that. John broke the kiss, grabbed Sherlock's hips and turned them around so he was on top. Before Sherlock could protest John already gave him another deep kiss. He grabbed Sherlock's hands and put them next to his head. Sherlock let John take control completely and he just relaxed. John kissed his neck and slowly trailed down. When he was at his chest he could hear Sherlock's heart beat faster. Sherlock had closed his eyes and was completely relaxed underneath John.

John woke up the next morning and when he opened his eyes he could see Sherlock still sleeping peacefully. He smiled and removed a string of hair from Sherlock's face. This made Sherlock groan softly but he didn't wake up. John stroked his face again and Sherlock softly started to mumble in his sleep.

"Mmm… just a little longer…. Victor…"

Johns smile immediately dropped. Victor…. Last night when they… did it, Sherlock moaned the same name. Not Johns but… Victor. John felt a heavy feeling as he climbed out of bed. He looked down at the sleepy man and sighed before getting into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and looked himself in the mirror while the water was getting warm.

Was last night a one-time thing…? Were they going to part ways again after a few days...? John shook his head. He didn't want that. He started to grow pretty fond of Sherlock and he hoped the man would feel the same. But the chances were pretty small. Sherlock just discovered his boyfriend, whom he clearly loved a lot, committed suicide. Last night was probably just because Sherlock was confused. Because he needed to be loved and John happened to be the only one around.

John shivered as he made his way into the shower. The hot water burned against his cold skin and he let the water fall in his face. He heard the door behind him slowly open and close. He turned around and looked right into Sherlock's face which was just inches away from his.

"Morning, did I wake you?" John asked while giving a small smile. Sherlock shook his head and took a step closer, resting his head against Johns shoulder and letting his hands rest around his hips. John ruffled Sherlock's hair before pulling him back a bit so they were both standing underneath the falling water.

"Not the morning person are you" John said almost whispering and Sherlock just groaned. John laughed and put his arms around Sherlock and pulled him closer. When he did that he heard those thoughts from earlier come around in his head again.

_It was just a one-time thing._

_He doesn't really love you, he's just confused._

John tried his best to shut them off but it didn't work and without noticing his grip on Sherlock became firmer and Sherlock looked up.

"John, you okay?" he asked in a sleepy voice, which made John snap out of his thoughts.

"Wh- oh yea, I'm fine." He tried to put on his best smile but Sherlock didn't really seem to buy it. He kept staring in Johns eyes. Like he was trying to read him. Trying to read the truth. John wanted to say something but on that moment Sherlock placed his head in the crook of his neck again. John softly let out a relieved sigh.

"God.. I'm hungry…" Sherlock groaned after a while and he let go of his hips.

"Didn't you drink one of the blood packs yet?"

Sherlock shook his head. "Wanted to see you first"

John looked away for a while before locking eyes with Sherlock again. "Why don't you drink some from me?"

Sherlock who was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes now looked at him shocked. "What…"

It stayed silent and they just stared at each other. Sherlock was the one who spoke first.

"John do you realize what you've just suggested…?" He asked slowly and John just nodded.

"It shouldn't be that big of a problem right. And isn't fresh blood better for you?"

"It is but I'm not drinking from you John!" Sherlock said louder than before. "You're my friend… No you're more than a friend John. I love you and I don't want to hurt you!"

John froze. He didn't know what to say or do. Sherlock just said he loved him. But last night… And this morning…

John felt Sherlock's gaze burn on him. He tried to quickly collect some words.

"Y-you love… me..?"

Sherlock took a step closer and placed his hands on John's shoulders. "Of course I do.. What makes you think I don't?"

John took a deep breath. "I… I thought it was because of what happened.. With Victor and all… and when we.. you know.. you kept saying his name and.."

John got interrupted by Sherlock who pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry for that.. I do love you John but it will be hard for me to put Victor aside." John returned the hug and almost dug his fingers in Sherlock's back.

"I know… I just... I don't know." He placed his head on Sherlock's shoulders. He wanted to stay like this forever. The warm shower on his back, Sherlock surprisingly warm body on his front. Those long, slim arms around him that make him feel save. It was perfect. His mind started to calm down but that wasn't for long. Sherlock let go of John and tried to push some distance between them.

"John.. I really need to eat something" Sherlock said trying to get out of Johns grip but John held him tighter.

"Don't go…" John said softly. "Just feed on me… but don't go…"

Sherlock grabbed Johns shoulders and pushed him away more roughly and John finally let go and was facing him. "I told you already I won't feed o-" He stopped when he saw the look on Johns face. So sad… almost broken.

Before he could react John was already holding onto him again with his neck dangerously close to Sherlock's mouth. "Please Sherlock…" John whispered. Sherlock wanted to decline again but he couldn't. He really had to eat right now and John didn't seem to let go anytime soon. He took a deep breath and pushed John against the wall. John gasped in surprise and looked at Sherlock.

"Fine... but just this once" Sherlock said in a low voice and his eyes went from Johns eyes to his neck. John nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel Sherlock coming closer to his neck and he shivered when he felt a warm breath against his skin. John held his breath and felt 2 sharp stings in his neck but they were suddenly gone. John opened his eyes and saw Sherlock looking shocked. Just when John wanted to ask what was wrong Sherlock sank to the ground. John reacted fast and let himself fall down as well and held Sherlock upright so his head wouldn't hit the ground.

"What's wro-" John stopped when he noticed the little arrow in Sherlock's neck. He pulled it out and took a good look at it. It was small with a little empty capsule in it with small traces of red fluid inside. John guessed it was dead mans blood.

John looked around and saw the small window was open. Stupid! He should've been more careful. He placed Sherlock with his back against the wall and turned off the shower. He walked over to the closet and got out some towels. After he put one around his own waist he gave one to Sherlock. Just as John wanted to check the wound on Sherlock's neck there was a loud noise from the other room.

John jumped up and turned around. The door of the bathroom flew open and there was a man standing there with a gun pointed at them both.

"Greg?!"

Sherlock looked up in surprise. He looked the men in the doorway all over. Hunter. In his late 40's. Usually hunting alone with exception of big cases. Knows John. Friends, judging by his expression of seeing John standing here.

The hunter's gun slightly moved and he now pointed right at Sherlock's head. Sherlock wanted to get up, move away. But he couldn't move his body. Every little move he tried to make burned in his veins.

John moved between them and Sherlock could see how the hunter looked surprised at John.

"Put the gun down, Greg." John said rather calm. The man lowered the gun a little but he still held his finger on the trigger, ready to pull it.

"What is going on here John?!" The man said, taking a quick look at Sherlock.

"I'll explain but not..." John glanced back at Sherlock before focusing on the man in front of him again. "Just not now okay. You have to trust me on this one Greg." John stayed extremely calm given the situation.

Greg looked at them both for what seemed forever before finally lowering the gun completely. He sighed. "You better have one hell of a good reason for this John." He said before walking back to the other room.

John sighed in relieve and quickly turned back to Sherlock. "Are you okay? Can you move again?" He asked, worry in his voice. Sherlock nodded "I'm fine, go talk with him". John hesitated before walking after Greg.

Sherlock stood up and put the towel around his middle. He walked over to the sink and leaned against it, trying to listen to the conversation that was going on in the other room. He only could hear some mumbling and eventually the sound of the front door slam shut. After a couple of minutes later John walked back into the bedroom with a fake smile, obviously.

"It's okay, I talked to him and he understands." John walked up to Sherlock and threw his arms around the taller man his waist.

"He doesn't, does he?" Sherlock says and Johns smile drops immediately. "No… no he doesn't. But he'll leave us alone for now."

"For now?" Sherlock frowns. John looked down "As long as we don't get into any trouble."

"That shouldn't be a big problem right?"

"Well you're vamp and I'm a hunter. We don't do anything else than get in trouble"

Sherlock smiled softly. It's kind of ridiculous isn't it? A vampire and a hunter together. It just isn't right. What does John see in him anyway? He is the kind of thing that he kills for living.

"Well let's get some blood in that empty stomach of you." John grinned and poked Sherlock's belly. Sherlock frowned. "The blood doesn't go in my stomach John. It goes-"

"I know idiot." John was still grinning. "Come on." He grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled him to the other room. They both got changed and Sherlock drank some blood from the fridge.

"What about Chinese for diner?" John asked eventually and Sherlock looked up surprised. "John you know I don't eat right?" John smiled. "Of course I do. But it's nice to pretend to be normal every once in a while." Then Sherlock returned his smile. "Yea, I suppose it is."

* * *

Well that was it u.u I hope you enjoyed it!

R&amp;R and no flames! :3


End file.
